in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Super Powered Renaissance
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot After Opposite Blast and his group decided to leave Dr. Zack, Echo Creek has been much more tranquil than before. However, it's not nearly over yet. A team of new superpowered beings is wrecking havoc in the city, and it's up to the Locked Room Gang to stop them before they destroy the city. However, things get more complicated when these new superpowered villains might pack more of a punch than the gang thought at first. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Splash (NEW) * Breeze (NEW) * Tempo (NEW) * Bark (NEW) * Ace * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones * Nutty * Mimic * Hissy * Chimp * Miss Bloomina * Thorn * Petal * Squash * Bloomerang *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Fun Foodies Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story It's a cold morning at Echo Creek. The gang has reunited at Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. Red Spoon comes to the gang. * Red Spoon: So, what would you like to order? * Red Fork: I want everything on the menu please. * Red Spoon: Typical. What about the others? * Blue Ocean: I want blueberry waffles, please. * Blast: I two fried eggs with bacon. * Tommy: Chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup! * Starcade: Pancakes with maple syrup. * Kyoji: Maybe an egg-salad-sandwich. *Richard: I'd say a cold pop with ice cubes. *Jelo: One steak sandwich and a salad. *Marco: Wow, there's so many menu options here! I'd pick...hmm...How about a burrito? * Toby Topaz: Cake? * Diana Diamond: No. * Toby Topaz: Pie? * Diana Diamond: No! * Star: Wait, so I can't eat any cake, or only Toby? I'm getting confused. * Amelia Amethyst: How about... * Diana Diamond: What did we learn about sentient cookies? * Amelia Amethyst: That they're friends, not food? * Diana Diamond: Good, remember that. * Emma Emerald: One vegetable salad for me, a peanut butter sandwich for Nutty, oatmeal for Mimic, smoked bacon and ham for Hissy and a fruit bowl for Chimp, please. Red Spoon writes down the orders from everyone in the gang, and goes to the kitchen to make the food. * Blast: Finally, we'll have a peaceful breakfast together. * Jelo: I agree with you, Blast! * Boulder: Yeah, nothing could go wrong today. Suddenly, lots of noise and chaos is heard outside. * Boulder: I should stop saying that kind of stuff. * Blast: Yeah, you should. * Red Ruby: Can we even have a day of peace? * Kyoji: The forces of evil never rest, Red. And neither will we. * Diana Diamond: Shall we go see what's going on? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, we should. * Blast: Let's go guys! Everyone in the gang except Red Fork runs out of the restaurant. * Everyone: Red Fork! * Red Fork: Sorry, I wanted to have my breakfast. * Blue Ocean: There's no time! We've got to save Equestria! Red Fork goes with the rest of the gang to the center of Echo Creek, where they see everything has been destroyed. There's floods, tornadoes and vine plants with thorns. * Blue Ocean: Wait, what in the world happened here!? * Blast: It looks like the villains finished their job and already left. *Richard: No way! * Toby Topaz: We're too late! * Starcade: This...this can't be! All of this just happened while we were having our breakfast? * Kyoji: I'm afraid so. However, we're not letting those villains get away with this! * Emma Emerald: Fellow advisors, go and investigate who's behind this madness! * Nutty: Yes, Queen Emma! * Mimic: Yes, Queen Emma! * Nutty: Seriously? * Hissy: No time to argue, let's go! * Chimp: Let's split up! Nutty, Mimic, Hissy and Chimp split up to find out who is behind the destruction. Nutty is suddenly attacked and trapped by roots that grew out of the ground. * ???: So, you're back? * Nutty: Huh? Wait, I'm trapped! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp appear in front of Nutty. * Hissy: Who's out there? * Mimic: Who's out there? * Hissy: Show yourself! * ???: Get them. Suddenly, Thorn shoots several thorns at Hissy, Squash squashes Chimp, and Bloomerang shoots bloomerangs at Mimic. Petal then show ups, and shoots pink laser beams from her petals. Hissy slithers low and strikes at Thorn, Chimp scratches Squash with his claws and Mimic spins around like a sawblade, spinning towards Bloomerang. * Hissy: We know you're out there, Miss Bloomina! Your minions are going down! * Miss Bloomina: Yes, it's me. But you'll never stop our plan. It's brilliant! Bloomerang keeps Mimic back with more boomerangs, while Squash bounces on Chimp, dealing him even more smash damage. Thorn rolls on Hissy to pole the reptile with many more thorns. * Miss Bloomina: You guys don't stand a chance. Why don't you give up? * Hissy: Your plan with Dark Green Shadow failed, don't you remember? Why do you try again? * Chimp: We won't let you destroy our friends' hometown! * Mimic: And you'll pay for trapping poor Nutty with roots! * Hissy: Point is, we will stop you. Queen Emma's orders. Now let's go! Mimic continues attacking Bloomerang, Chimp continues attacking Squash while Hissy continues attacking Thorn. The plants retaliate, while Petal shoots pink laser beams at them from her petals. * Miss Bloomina: You're just a few pesky animals. Nothing my plant assistants can't handle. * Hissy: More like your plant assistants can't handle anything! * Mimic: More like...OOOOH!!! BURN! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp dodge the laser beams while continuing their attacks on Miss Bloomina's minions. The plant minions continue to retaliate, with thorns, boomerangs and lasers. However, soon, the animals managed to overcome the plant minions. * Miss Bloomina: *''facepalms* Defeated by a parrot, a monkey and a snake? What is wrong with you guys!? * Thorn: Sorry Miss Bloomina. * Miss Bloomina: Anyway, at least the others will take care of the Gang soon. Plant assistants, let's go back to the base. ''Miss Bloomina and her plant assistants retreat. * Miss Bloomina: You think you've won? You have no idea what's in store for you this time! *''leaves with her plant assistants*'' * Chimp: We did it! High five, guys! * Mimic: High five, guys! * Hissy: Yeah! The three animals exchange high-fives, before freeing Nutty from his trap. * Nutty: Thanks guys! You certainly showed that rose who's boss! * Hissy: No problem. We look out and help our fellow advisors. * Chimp: Now let's return to Queen Emma and the others and tell her the good news! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp, together with Nutty, return to the gang. * Blast: So, did you find anything, guys? * Hissy: Miss Bloomina attacked us again. But we defeated them good. * Chimp: At least Dark Green Shadow wasn't there. * Emma Emerald: Good job, my advisors. You've taken out the source of the destruction. * Hissy: I don't know, my queen, this might only be the beginning. * Chimp: Yeah, she mentioned that "others" are going to take care of us soon enough. * Starcade: Others? * Kyoji: That's not good. * Jelo: Uh, first, can you tell me who you guys are? * Emma Emerald: Oh right, you weren't with us. Advisors, please introduce yourselves to the newcomers. * Nutty: Certainly! * Mimic: Certainly! * Nutty: Anyway, I'm Nutty the Squirrel! * Mimic: I'm Mimic the Parrot! * Hissy: I'm Hissy the Snake! * Chimp: And I'm Chimp the Monkey! * Emma Emerald: Basically, they're my advisors. They helped us drive Miss Bloomina and Dark Green Shadow out of the forest not too long ago before they could turn my subjects to attacking Echo Creek. * Jelo: Oh. Well, hi. I'm Gerald, and I'm the leader of the Gang. Well, co-leader to be exact. * Star: I'm a magical prin– * Marco: Star, introduce yourself properly. * Star: Oh! Sorry, Marco. Anyway, I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni! * Marco: And I'm her best friend, Marco. * Blue Ocean: What could she mean with "others"? * Red Fork: Maybe the villains that attacked Echo Creek? * Alice: If that's true, we've got to be fast. Those villains had already finished their attack when we arrived. * Toby Topaz: Where could they be anyway? * Jelo: I don't know, but if it's anything, they've interrupted breakfast. * Blue Ocean: *''his tracking device vibrates* I'm getting new distress signals all around Echo Creek! *Richard: Oh no. * Alice: It must be them! * Red Fork: If so, it would be best to split up so we can stop them all before they leave again. * Gary Garnet: How many distress signals are there, Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: There's four of them, and they're split all around Echo Creek. * Diana Diamond: Alright, how are we going to do this? * Emma Emerald: My advisors and I will form a team to take care of one of the distress signals. * Sean Sapphire: I'll go with Diana, Toby and Amelia. * Red Ruby: And I suppose I'll be stuck with Gary then. * Gary Garnet: I don't want to be stuck with him neither! * Kyoji: Fine. Red, you come with me. Gary, go with Starcade. * Red Ruby: Great idea! * Gary Garnet: Fine with me. * Red Fork: I'll go with Kyoji and Red this time. Blue Ocean, you go with Starcade and Gary. * Blue Ocean: Got it! * Lemon Glass: I guess I could go with Emma. * Alice: Me too. * Tommy: And me! * Boulder: Good, that means that Blast and I will go with Toby, Diana, Amelia and Seen. * Sean Sapphire: IT'S SEAN!!! * Diana Diamond: And I think it's a good idea to move on. We don't want Echo Creek to be even more devastated than it is now. * Blue Ocean: Good, let's get moving! * Star: Wait, what about us? * Jelo: Star and Marco, we're going back to Echo Creek. We need to be on the lookout for any danger that creeps in. *Richard: Me too. * Marco: Wait, do you think it's a good idea for me, Gerald, and Star to stay? * Jelo: I'm sure. ''*to the rest* Hey guys. We're going to stay at Echo Creek on the lookout for any hidden evil. Good luck on your adventures! * Kyoji: Thanks, we're gonna need it. The gang splits into four teams (with Jelo, Star, Marco and Richard staying at Echo Creek), and goes towards the areas the distress signals are coming from. First, Blue Ocean, Gary Garnet and Starcade find themselves going to a lake near Echo Creek. * Blue Ocean: The distress signal is in the lake? * Gary Garnet: Who would be dumb enough to attack in a lake of all places? * Starcade: Maybe it's useful to do so for whoever we're about to face? Who knows? * Gary Garnet: Either way, let's make sure that the villain doesn't get away with it so easily! * Starcade: That's the spirit! However, as the heroes get closer to the lake, a group of frogs jumps out of the water, and leaps towards them. * Blue Ocean: Aah! What's with all these frogs!? * Starcade: Reminds me of Timmy Turquoise, that's for sure. * Gary Garnet: This sure doesn't sound or look like his doing though. Many frogs continue hopping towards the three heroes, until Blue Ocean creates a forcefield, keeping them safe from the dozens of frogs. * Blue Ocean: Who could this be? * Gary Garnet: I have no clue. * Starcade: *to the villain who is in this location* ''Come out, wherever you are! It's all over, we're here to stop you! * ???: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you've got nothing on me. Ha! * Blue Ocean: That voice is coming from underwater! * Gary Garnet: I got just the invention for that! ''Gary Garnet takes out what looks like a fish-shaped bomb. * Starcade: What is that? * Gary Garnet: A scuba diving bomb! It takes care of underwater creatures good, although I have to admit Red was the main inspiration for this invention. * Starcade: How does it work? * Gary Garnet: Just watch. Gary Garnet throws the scuba diving bomb into the lake. However, soon the bomb comes out of the water, floating inside a large bubble. * ???: Feeling bubbly yet? *''laughs*'' * Blue Ocean: Come out at once! * ???: Why don't you make me? * Blue Ocean: You're on! Blue Ocean steps on one of the large lilypads in the lake, and uses a fishing rod to fish out the villain. It's a super-powered teen in a teal suit, with scuba fins on his feet. * Splash: '' Splash is my name, and swimming is my game. Mess with me, and you'll end up in a watery grave! * Starcade: Nice line, Splash. Too bad you're not nearly as powerful as Ink Splash. * Gary Garnet: We're gonna stop you! * Splash: You think so? Well, it's show time! ''Splash jumps into the water again, swimming underneath the surface. He pops out, and traps Blue Ocean in a bubble. * Blue Ocean: Wha!? How can this bubble not pop with my weight? * Splash: They're special bubbles. Now, time to show the others my watery moves! Splash shoots water blasts at Gary Garnet and Starcade, before hiding in the water again. * Gary Garnet: This is going to be tough. * Starcade: I agree. It's gonna be hard to defeat Splash. * Gary Garnet: Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do. Gary Garnet takes out a garnet microchip and puts it on his forehead. The Garnetronic 5000 suit activates. * Gary Garnet: *robotic voice* I'll go in there and take care of Splash. * Starcade: Sounds good. I'll try to cover you. * Gary Garnet: I'm going in. Wish me luck! Gary Garnet dives into the lake in his Garnetronic 5000 suit, searching for Splash. Starcade fires lasers from her laser pistols at Blue Ocean's bubble in an attempt to pop it. Meanwhile, in the lake... * Gary Garnet: Alright, note to self, keep a lookout for Splash. Suddenly, Gary Garnet finds himself trapped inside a bubble, and floats up to the surface. * Splash: You guys can't beat me in an underwater battle. *''swims away from Gary Garnet*'' Surprisingly, the lasers only bounce off of the bubble. Starcade and Blue Ocean then see Gary Garnet float next to Blue Ocean, trapped in his own bubble. * Blue Ocean: This is getting ridiculous. * Gary Garnet: Hey, what's the big idea? * Starcade: And my lasers don't work either! What am I supposed to do? * Blue Ocean: There has to be something capable of popping these bubbles. We just have to think. * Starcade: Hmm...let's combine our laser attacks! Ready, Gary? * Gary Garnet: Ready. Starcade fires lasers at Gary Garnet's bubble while Gary Garnet fires his own lasers at the same spot Starcade is firing at. The lasers still bounce, causing some serious trouble for Gary, as his lasers bounces around in his bubble. * Blue Ocean: Let's see... perhaps a sharp object could do the trick. Do any of you have something sharp we can use to pop the bubbles? * Starcade: I'll go look for one! Starcade goes to search for a sharp object, returning with a sharp-edged rock in her hand a few minutes later. She leaps at Gary Garnet's bubble while using the rock to pierce through the bubble, before piercing through Blue Ocean's bubble as well. The bubbles pop instantly when they are touched by the sharp rock, making Blue Ocean and Gary Garnet fall into the water. Starcade then helps them get back onto land. * Starcade: Gary, Blue Ocean, are you alright? * Gary Garnet: I sure am. * Blue Ocean: Sure, don't worry. They don't call me "Ocean" for nothing. * Splash: When we're finished, they'll only call you "dead". Splash pops out of the water, and shoots water blasts at the three heroes again. Blue Ocean uses a forcefield to protect them from the water blasts, before hiding in the water again. * Blue Ocean: How do we defeat him if we can't reach him in the water? * Gary Garnet: We can try luring him out of the water. Once he's out, we'll prevent him from going back in. * Blue Ocean: That's a good idea. How do we do it though? * Starcade: Hmm...I think I'll lure him out. Remember that time when Sean's archenemy Captain Brineybeard mistook me for a mermaid? * Gary Garnet: Yeah, I think I know what you're up to. Allow me to do it. Gary Garnet takes out a costume-swapping invention and uses it on Starcade, making her look like a mermaid. * Starcade: This will do nicely. See ya later, I'm getting a big catch of the day! *winks* * Gary Garnet: Good luck! Starcade jumps into the lake and swims to look for Splash. * Starcade: (Where could he be?) Starcade swims, until she finds herself face to face with Splash. * Splash: Who are you? And what are you doing in my lake? * Starcade: I am a mermaid from the Pacific Ocean, and I seem to be lost. Could you help me check where I am right now? I'd appreciate it. * Splash: A mermaid you say? How did you end up in a lake anyway? I guess I can help you find your way back to the sea... but only because I'm the aquatic master. * Starcade: Really? Thanks! But just to be sure, could you go up to the surface and help me check what location I happen to be in? That might help you help me find my way back to the Pacific Ocean. * Splash: Makes sense. Let's try that. Splash comes out of the water with "the mermaid", and walks as clumsily as a penguin when he's on land. * Splash: You'll have to forgive this. I'm not really agile on land. * Starcade: It's alright. I can help you too if you'd like. *winks* As soon as Splash is distant enough from the lake, Gary Garnet puts on his Garnetronic 5000 suit and pins Splash to the ground. * Gary Garnet: Got you! You're not going anywhere! * Splash: Hey! What's the big idea!? I'm just trying to help this mermaid! * Gary Garnet: Helping this mermaid? Wow, for a fish, you sure are dumb enough to fall for our trick. * Splash: A fish? I'm a human! Just... made for water, that's all. * Blue Ocean: Well, fish-man, aqua man, bubble man, whatever you are, you're going down. You're not so tough outside of the water, are you? * Gary Garnet: Oh, and if you still thought that she was a mermaid... Gary Garnet activates his costume-swapping invention again, giving Starcade her normal clothes back. * Starcade: Can't help but feel sorry for you, dear Splash. * Gary Garnet: Now tell us what we want to know! Why did you attack Echo Creek? Who told you to do it? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000